karlos_maguirez_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karlos Maguirez Industries Wiki
Karlos Maguirez Industries K.M.I. Karlos Maguirez Industries is a Mexican company set up in the year 2010 by señor Karlos Maguirez. It is a company that deals in many different areas of... "Commerce". The company started out as second hand car dealership and quickly branched out into many other "areas". It is believed that the company "allegedly" turned to more criminal affairs when it was said to run a sheep rearing farm in Oklahoma out of business by the use of blackmail and hiring out dogs to kill their sheep..."allegedly". When the car dealership seemed to be going down hill K.M.I decided to take up selling and transporting used furniture, mostly dealing with the U.S.A. As well as that, he began hiring for his now flourishing company. A list of the known employees can be seen below. Karlos Maguirez, being half-Irish, decided to shift his focus to international pursuits and set up his first foreign branch in Ireland . Karlos Maguirez then decided to run for El Presidente of Mexico. Unfortunately he failed in this attempt because of his terrible advertisement manager. He did, however, suceed in securing his position as mayor of Mexico city. He has accomplished many things since then. Here is a list of just some of them. *Set up K.M.I's European football team *Set up K.M.I's American football team. *Invented Karlos Ball *Set up K.M.M.I *Set up K.M.I.P Criminal Acusations Although never officially charged K.M.I. have been subject to many criminal accusations, including : *Aiding & Abetting / Accessory *Assault / Battery *Drug Possession *Burglary *Theft / Larceny *Arson *Aggravated Assault *Attempt *Bribery *Child Abandonment *Computer Crime *Conspiracy *Credit / Debit Card Fraud *Criminal Contempt of Court *Cyber Bullying *Disorderly Conduct *Disturbing the Peace *Domestic Violence *Drug Manufacturing and Cultivation *Drug Trafficking / Distribution *DUI / DWI *Embezzlement *Extortion *Forgery *Fraud *Harassment *Hate Crimes *Homicide *Indecent Exposure *Identity Theft *Insurance Fraud *Improper use of a Paper Shredder *Kidnapping *Manslaughter: Involuntary *Manslaughter: Voluntary *Medical Marijuana *MIP: A Minor in Possession *Money Laundering *Murder: First-degree *Murder: Second-degree *Open Container Law *Perjury *Pistachio smuggler *Probation Violation *Public Intoxication *Pyramid Schemes *Racketeering / RICO *Robbery *Securities Fraud *Shoplifting *Solicitation *Stalking *Tax Evasion / Fraud *Telemarketing Fraud *Vandalism *White Collar Crimes *Wire Fraud "aleggedly" Potato!!! The only known image of Karlos Maguirez and currently the official logo of Karlos Maguirez Industries. Known Associates *Brian - Covert Head of Covert Operations (Currently undergoing covert investigation regarding Sebastian Seal's disappearance) *Brittney - Head of Covert Operations *Carla - Head of Human Resources *Carlos - "Ice Cream" Dealer *Collum Light - Psychotherapist *Dr.Untka - Bosnian Factory Owner/ Buissiness Partner *Elliott (supertracto) - N/A *John Rease - Covert Operative *Josh - Chief Culinary Technician *Larry Guacamole Gherkin Gizmo "The Lizard" Fraguire - Mascot *Luke - Public Relations Manager *Micah D. - Head of I.T. *Micah W. - Chief Science Officer *Nacho - Human Resources Intern (Currently incapacitated) *Patrick - Chief Rainbowologist *Pheobe - I.T. Intern *Robert Staining - Chief Astrogation Officer aboard the K.M.S.S.Wallace. *Sé - Financial Affairs Manager *Sebastian - Chief Sound Technichian (Missing) *Sodium - NA *Supertracto - Covert Operative *Tallinn - Advertisement Manager (Permanently fired) *The Blender - Second in Command / N/A *Wallace - Karlos Maguirez's Personal Assistant *Yohan - Dr.Untka Personal Assistant Known Aliases #Carl #Kam #Mak #Kha' #Tony #Fat tony #Blind Jimmy #El Macho© Departments Within K.M.I. *Covert Operations *Domestic Operations *Finance *Foreign Operations *Human Resources *Information technology *Public Relations *Science and Technology Known Enemies *American Government *'B'''razilian '''A'ssassins 'D'elux *Crows *Flies *Flowers *Powdered Jelly *Texas *Tobey Maguire *Ducktor evil Game Development Project Taco K.M.I. Radio One of Karlos Maguirez's favourie radio stations. Listen here. K.M.I Live Chat Category:Browse Category:Organization